A Chur Ina Armas
by EmmieElliott
Summary: One blip in the ripple of time changes everything. Abel's future is unclear as the ending to Season 3 is made into something completely different. Two or may three parts
1. Chapter 1

A Chur Ina Armas

This is a change on Season 3. I had a dream that I just couldn't get out of my mind. I hope you enjoy it.

Hearing Margaret's words made her realize something. She was right. Jax was not at a place to have another child and she didn't know where her life would lead if she stayed her. Being with Jax was a difficult and she needed to stand alone. She had been the one to fall into his word but it was never reciprocated. She had listen to him but he hadn't so she thought they needed time apart. Tara knew that she needed to go back to who she was before she came back. Become the surgeon that she was supposed to be.

He was going inside in less than a week. Abel was still in Belfast and she hadn't heard a word about it since Kozik had told her about their arrival days before. The relationship was over, and she knew that none of the Sons could ever look at her the same way again. Even the few remaining knew the truth. When she walked out of that room and back into the bar area, her pride was diminished. Respect was gone. She would never be the same in their eyes. Her ability to walk into that place with her head high was gone. Jax had taken that away from her.

"I also wanted to inform you about something else. A few months ago I was told that Dr. Daniels was looking to take in a few residents to study under him. The course is six weeks long. I gave him your resume and I just got a call. He wants you." Tara knew who Dr. Daniels was. He was the best neonatal surgeon in the country. He had been published in almost every textbook and his surgeries had been world renowned.

"When does it start?" Tara was curious and hoped that maybe it would be soon so she did not have be here when Gemma and Jax returned.

"A few days from today. If you want it, it's yours." Margaret offered before she handed Tara the card with the Doctors information. "They have housing for you and you will work extensively with Dr. Daniels himself."

"Wow thank you so much for giving my information." Tara said as she grabbed the card and gave a look to a woman who she always believed hated her.

"You are a great surgeon and deserve this chance." And with that she left Tara alone with her own thoughts. Suddenly her world was open and she had to decide whether she should take the time away.

Hours passed and as Tara drove to the clinic she felt the silence fill the car. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lyla asked as she looked as she looked at Tara who continued to look forward at the road.

"How long?" Lyla was shocked to hear the confession. She never thought that the two of them would ever be friends.

"Seven weeks." Tara answered as she took the chance and glanced at Lyla. The confusion on her face.

"Does Jax know?" It felt almost as if they had switched places from their earlier conversation.

"Nope. I couldn't tell him with all the shit with Abel." Tara took a second to think before she decided not to continue.

"Are you thinking about…?" Her sentence trailed off as both of them went into an awkward silence.

"I have been considering it. But I haven't decided it yet." Lyla nodded as both women went back to the silence of the road as Tara pulled up to the clinic.

In the end the ride home was quiet as Lyla laid against the window. Tara understood the pain that an abortion could give. Not just being a doctor and understanding the procedure but being someone who underwent the same thing over a year ago. It was painful for both the body and the mind. "I can't thank you enough Tara."

"Don't worry about it." Tara brushed the comment and watched as another headlight passed her.

"If you need anything I promise I can help you out." She offered as Tara didn't think that she would really need the assistance but then a thought came to her.

"Are you going to be okay to drive tomorrow?" Tara asked as she started to pull off the freeway and headed towards the house.

"Yeah I will be fine." Lyla had a feeling she knew what Tara was going to ask.

"I am going to need a ride." She was vague with her answer.

"To the clinic?" She inserted herself.

"No to the airport. I got offered to work under an amazing surgeon but it is in L.A..." Tara answered as her decision was made. She would keep the baby but she had to do this. She would be just finished with her first trimester. Nothing would deter her from taking the offer. Leaving Charming all those years ago was a choice she had to make. Now she needed to listen to what Jax had said earlier. Charming was a place where she lost herself. She needed to leave before she lost everything.

"Are you going to tell Jax?" Tara nodded before she turned into Lyla's driveway.

"I will call you with the information tomorrow." She wanted to be vague. Lyla may be new but she was still with Opie and that meant she told him everything.

Time passed slowly as she sat in the house and stared at Abel's crib. She prayed every second that Jax would find him. Her heart would break if that little boy was lost forever. He deserved to know the love his father had for him. Also her child deserved to have him for an older brother. Her bags almost packed themselves as she looked at her phone and saw the time. It was either now or never.

The ringing on the other line continued until she heard the recording on the other end stating that no one would be picking up. "Hey Jax it's me. I am calling to tell you that I took your advice and think it would be best if we had a break for a while. I will be gone for a few weeks."

She paused for a moment trying to decide whether to tell him this but it needed to be done. "I'm pregnant but don't worries I will make sure it knows you. I don't want to trap you in anything but know that I will not keep you out of its life. I still love you and I will be back."

It was the coward's way out but she didn't have time to wait. She needed to make sure that she did this for herself. If she didn't then there was no hope for her future. In her gut she knew that her life would be shorter if she let herself fall into the club.

Jax felt his phone ring but didn't have time to pick up. The nuns were running interference and giving him the run around. Gemma, Opie, and Jax all knew that they knew more than anyone else.

"I am sorry son but he is gone. They had the two day transition period and are on a plane to their home now. It was Gods will." The lead nun had given them that bit of information and Jax knew that he had failed.

Gemma, being Gemma, made sure to test them on their truthfulness. The file was gone and they didn't have any more than a name. The Petrie's had taken their boy. Jax knew that they needed to take care of Jimmy O'Phallen but his mind couldn't leave his son. He knew the plan. Knew that once they got Jimmy O and Stahl he would go in. Fourteen months away from freedom. The same amount of time that Tara would be out there probably finding a new life. Abel would also be learning to live in a new family. A good family. Their lives would only improve with him out of it.

"All this way and he didn't find him." Gemma muttered as they left the baby factory. "We should just kill them all."

Jax said nothing as he got on his bike and rode away. He found his way back to the clubhouse and sat outside puffing his cigarette in the cold. He wanted to feel numb. Then the memory of his phone going off made him reach for his phone. Seeing a voicemail, he dialed back and heard the message.

His heart dropped immediately. She was leaving him. Even if it for a few weeks it was different. She had decided to leave and there was a chance she wouldn't come back. Her promise of returning would never mean a thing until she was back in Charming. He knew it was selfish but he had realized what he had done. How fucked up he had been to her for no reason. He truly thought it was correct. Now though everything changed. She was pregnant. Her state was so much more vulnerable. He had hurt her so immensely while she was carrying his child.

"Baby!" Gemma in her typical fashion yelled as she spotted where Jax had positioned himself. "Jimmy has Kerianne."

"Jesus Christ." Jax groaned as he figured that this was Jimmy's play for safety. He would search for someone to give him fortress from the enemies he had created.

Time passed before Chibs and Father Ashby left. Jax knew in his heart that one of them would not be coming back. Jimmy would want a hostage in exchange for the girl. He was too smart and too deep to be that naive. His only fear would be that Chibs would offer himself up. He loved his child too much and Jax understood it. Love of a child held no restraint.

"Baby…" Gemma approached him as he sat in the common room. All of the members were scattered about waiting for the word. "...What's on your mind?"

"Tara called and left a message. She got an offer to spend six weeks with this Doctor. She is taking it." Hearing him speak those words out loud made him realize the truth.

"Where? Is she coming back?" Gemma jumped quickly into action wanting to know all of the information.

"Nothing specific but she did say she was coming back after. She thinks that a little space between her and Charming is needed." Jax answers the questions easily as he takes another sip of his beer.

"That's good." He glanced at his mother and saw the relief in her eyes. "You knew she was pregnant."

"She told you?" Gemma was shocked that Tara would have told him over voicemail. She seemed to be someone who would want to tell them face to face.

"How long have you known?" Jax avoided the question due to his thought that he deserved to know how long his mom knew. Pissed that she told Gemma before him.

"I knew it before she even told me. Had to get it from her when she weeping about Abel. She is about two months." Gemma released the information and felt relief knowing that Tara would be keeping the baby.

"I got to find him mom." Jax needed to bring Abel home. He needed to give Tara something good.

"We will keep looking and when you guys are inside every Charter will be going around looking for the Petrie's. It won't take long to find them." Her determination was endearing but Jax knew the plan. Fourteen months in lock up. Half of the club behind bars. Other charters weren't going to be able to look for him. Both of them knew the truth. He was gone.

Tara was sad to see the airport. She knew it was inevitable but it didn't stop her from wanting to stay. Jax would be home any time but she felt as if she was running away. He most likely was furious with her at what she was doing. Leaving town once again but she did promise to return. She knew for a fact that she couldn't stay away from him. He drew her back in every time.

"I guess this is a goodbye?" Lyla spoke as she pressed the brake making the car stop.

"Yeah thanks for the ride." Tara grabbed her purse off the floor of the car and made sure that she had everything she would need for the trip.

"It wasn't a problem." Lyla was quick to pull her in a hug before getting out assisting her with her bags. "You know they come home tomorrow?"

"It is probably for the best. I don't think I could take another moment seeing Gemma and Jax give me that disappointed look." In her heart she knew that they hadn't found Abel. She needed to leave before Jax could come back and tell her once again that she was no longer in his life.

"They aren't upset but they don't blame you." Lyla tried to help the situation but it was lost on her ears.

"I have to go but I'll call you when I am back in town." Tara grabbed the handle of her bags before stopping and giving Lyla one last hug before heading into the airport. One last look back was all she gave before getting in line to get her ticket. She only prayed that this would lead to something better.

As he unpacked his bag in his empty house and there was a realization how quiet this place was. How cold it could be. For the past six months, these walls had seen love and a family grow but all they have now is a chill radiating from them. Jax was shocked as he felt paper touch his fingertips. The papers were tied together and when he saw note from Maureen he knew this had to be important but he had no time. He needed to give them to someone he trusted so before he went to the clubhouse, he made a quick stop. Piney was there sipping on tequila bottle.

"These are from my father to his other family. I don't have time but I need you to keep them safe. Read them if you want but make sure that no one else sees them." Jax's tone was strict as he watched the older man nod before disappearing back into his house.

Everything went down as planned. Gemma was off with only house arrest, the club was only serving fourteen months, and the woman who gotten Donna killed was done. The club was fixed but the two most important people in his life were gone. Only once he was out, would he have a chance to mend that problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara walked around the hospital with an ease. After five weeks of working in one of the best hospitals in the country she was happy to know that Los Angeles was an experience she would never forget. Thirty five days of surgeries that she had only dreamed of seeing let alone assisting. People had flown across the world to come to this one doctor.

When Margaret said only a few doctors were accepted into this program she was being modest. Out of hundreds of applicants the Doctor only picked two. The first had done his six weeks before Tara.

"Dr. Daniels has an appointment and wants you to start it. He is stuck in traffic." A nurse explained to Tara as she led her towards the room.

"Okay who is the patient?" She opened the file and saw the name but figured it was better for the nurse to give her information before she went in.

"Aaron, almost ten month's old, congenital heart defect." The nurse replied as they both stopped in front of the room.

"Got it thank you." Tara nodded as she put her hand on the doorknob and let her in the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Knowles. Dr. Daniels is stuck in traffic but he wanted me to come and do the consult for him." She looked down at the parents.

The mother had the typical California look. Her light blonde hair equally matched her bright blue eyes. Her husband however was a good opposite. Both his blue eyes and blonde hair were a few shades darker than his wife's. Together they were the perfect pair.

"Do you mind if I examine Aaron or would you rather wait for Dr. Daniels?" The baby's back was facing her as he leaned against his mother's chest. It was obvious that they were first time parents with their apprehension but she gave them both a smile trying to give them so peace of mind.

"No it is okay." The mother stood and handed the child over.

"Hey there big guy." Tara said calming the child's cries as she finally got a good look at the blue eyes.

They weren't the ones she had hoped to see again. Every night she prayed to whoever was listening that Abel would find his way home. She inwardly held her breathe as every baby around the age of Abel would suddenly turn into him. It was her hope that she could return to Charming with Abel in turn but as the days slowly dwindle down she realized that it was lost.

She would have to face Gemma for the first time empty handed. There would be no Abel to win over the matriarch. Jax and her relationship would be nothing. All she could do was give him was another child. A baby that Jax may look at differently because he wasn't Abel and that is all he would see. The baby would live with her mistake every day for it's entire life.

"We are going to do an ultra sound to see the extent of the damage. After that Dr. Daniels will go in and see if there is any type of damage that can't be repaired…." She continued to explain the procedure while checking over the baby. He was perfect weight and his breathing was regular for a child with his diagnosis. Another baby who would live a normal life because of her and that helped her get through.

Dr. Daniels had arrived shortly after her consultation and immediately they were onto their next patient.

"Hello there…" Dr. Daniels looked down at his chart making sure he said the correct name. "Are you Liam's parents?"

"Yes we are Doctor." The husband answered as Tara didn't even glance at the child as she put her nose down in the chart analyzing the diagnosis of the child.

"Now what are we here for?" Dr. Daniels sat himself down on his chair as he looked at the parents.

"A few of his doctors recommended you. We recently adopted him and found that he had a few medical issues." At that moment Tara looked up when she heard adoption.

"Where?" Tara asked interrupting the conversation.

"I am sorry; this is Dr. Knowles she is studying under me." He was quick to explain her presence that the pair had almost forgotten.

"Ireland, Belfast to be exact." Those words confirmed it for her. Immediately her eyes shot straight to the child hidden in the carrier underneath a light blue blanket.

"What was your own doctor's diagnosis?" Dr. Daniels asked as he sat there looking straight at the parents. He wasn't the best at social situations. His mind was brilliant and his hands were a gift from god but he still did not have the ability to be the warmth parents wished for their small children.

"He said that there was a congenital heart defect that had been fixed and a…" The mother started but was cut off.

"…Tearing in his abdomen that was caused from drug use by the mother in utero." Tara continued for her as she read off the diagnosis from memory. Thinking of the day she had to tell Jax of his son's ailment.

"How did you know?" Dr. Daniel's was shocked at her outburst.

"I assisted on the surgery. If it is child I believe it is then we have an issue." Tara answered back looking at the confusion on the parents faces. "That child was kidnapped."

"Those are great accusations Tara." Dr. Daniels said intervening while the parents looked between each other. "Where is the proof?"

"I am sure if you go to the police they will have a file on it. He was put in the missing child database. He is from my hometown." She wanted to say that she had also been the closest thing to a mother he had ever had but took that bias out of her answer. "He was last spotted in Belfast before he was adopted by an American family."

The guilt was evident as the whole room heard the cried of the baby. A cry Tara had dreamt about so many nights as she lay alone. It was his cry. It was his cry that he had whenever he woke up. Usually his routine was to be changed and then to eat. Changing his formula to soy had assisted immediately after she had convinced both Jax and Gemma to go along with it.

The mother pulled him out of the carrier and immediately those blue eyes locked onto her. His crying stopped as he immediately looked eyes with Tara. A smile appearing on his face as he squeal in happiness and reached his arms out to Tara for that moment the truth was out.

"Hey there baby…" Tara cooed as Mrs. Petrie gave up the child and allowed Tara to look into that baby's eyes. She had found Abel. Her prayers had been answered.

"We need to call the police and have the family notified." Dr. Daniels immediately left the room to make the phone call while leaving the three alone in the room.

"I am sure if you call the orphanage they would be happy to give you another child." There was spite in her tone as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"How do you know so much?" Mr. Petrie asked.

"His father and I were in a relationship. I was there when he was kidnapped. A man taped me to a chair as he took him for revenge." Tara explained as she kissed Abel's cheek.

"What happens now?" Mrs. Petrie asked as she looked at her husband for an answer.

"He is returned to his family." Mr. Petrie replied to his wife as he looked at the son he once had. Suddenly the look he had at the beginning of the appointment was gone.

The police came and took the couple with them to take their information about what had occurred. Tara stood with Abel in her arms as she watched different officer come to talk with Dr. Daniels and herself. "Dr. Knowles?"

"Yes?" She questioned as Abel happily played with her necklace.

"We checked in with CPS and they said that the father is inside for the next fourteen months." This is what she feared. Abel would be given away again and this time there would be nothing she could do.

"What does that mean?" He wasn't giving any more information. She needed to know what she could tell Jax and Gemma. If this meant what she thought it would be better for her to not return. Gemma and Jax would never look at her the same again.

"He named someone else legal guardian. Apparently you are." The officer announced before walking away to follow his partner as they exited.

"Oh my god…" Her breathe exited her body as the realization hit.

"I think it's time for you to take him home." Dr. Daniels commented as he let Abel grab on to his finger.

Jax point of view

Visiting was never as enjoyable as others thought it was. When everyone else had love ones come, he got Opie. He loved him. Really he did but it only reminded of him of what he didn't have. When he got the call that a visitor was there he was a little confused but figured it was one of the guys there to talk about club business. What he didn't expect was to see a head full of brown hair approaching him. Then hiding his face in her shoulder was the only baby he ever knew. He didn't even hesitate and stood up as she approached.

"How did you?" Jax asked as Tara came into hearing range.

"He came to me actually." Tara replied as she reached him and immediately placed Abel in his arms. Jax didn't even hesitate as he lifted the baby over his head and gave the chubby cheeks as many kisses as possible.

"How is that?" Jax asked as he fixed Abel so he was sitting comfortably in his arms before pulling Tara into a bone crushing hug.

"His adoptive parents brought him to Dr. Daniels so that he could make sure everything was alright. I was there and Abel immediately recognized me." She lips quirked up as she pulled away.

"You know this is the second time you put him in my arms." Jax commented as his hand slowly graced her stomach. "And you are going to be putting another son in them pretty soon."

"You don't know that." It was the only thing she said before they took a seat at the table as Jax kept a tight grip on his boy.

"I have a feeling." His wink was subtle but the smile on his face was evident as he grabbed her face and kissed her with a much passion as he could muster. "Tell me about the class?"

"It was a more an internship…" And she continued to tell him all about the experience.


End file.
